Strange Nightmare two
by Author Max
Summary: Now this time its Gajeel with crazy dreams. Completed at 12:45 AM at 2/22/2014. A Friday night.


**My second strange dream story. Now its from NaLu to GaLe.**

Strange Dreams 2

Gajeel's POV:

"Where's Shrimp?" I asked bunny girl. She looked around the guild to make sure no one was listening. She then said, "In the hospital."

That's where I went. I entered the hospital wing and noticed some weird glances and stares on my way to Levy's room. I followed her scent and reached her room. When I walked in I noticed two things. One, Levy is there looking exhausted and sweating. The second was there was a small thing in her arm. The scent was ink, paper, and... ... ...me...tal. I look at the small human like thingambob into the eyes. Red eyes.

I crumpled. I cried. "Metalicana, I'm so sorry, I failed you."

"Gajeel, come here," Levy ordered. I went to her. She gave me the infant which I held with deep caution. I mean you know what happen when you drop or apply a certain amount of pressure on an infant right.

"Dou-san," the baby said in my voice...my...voice. I look at it and the next thing I know it rips my face off and then...

The setting change and I was on my bed in my room. I moved and found Shrimp next to me. I lift the blanket and found we were still clothed. I sighed, loudly. It woke Levy up. She looked at me with concern.

"Gajeel?" I looked at her. It felt good to be next to her. The next thing I know, I pull her into a hug. Damn how I love her so much.

"Dou-san, Ka-san," a voice said. I froze. I looked towards the sound of the voice and saw a boy with my hair color, only short hair style and no piercing, but had the identical eyes as mine.

"Gale, what is it sweety?" Levy asked.

"I'm hungry, I need iron," the kid. "Iron."

Then he lunges himself at me started to rip my organs out and I saw Levy look with delight. Next thing you know she grows vampire teeth and attacks me.

The setting changed again. This time I scream, throw the blanket off me, run to the window and, "ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!" and blew up a satellite dish.

"Gajeel?" I turned, I saw Levy, but instead of a peaceful approach, I lung and attack her. I was chocking her. Relying on my animal instincts. When I saw looked at right hand. I saw an iron ring. I calmed down. I backed away fast feeling fear. I never felt fear before. I look at Levy and I see fear in her eyes as well, but I could actually sense her looking at my soul. I nearly forgotten we established a bond with each other when we got married. She calms down, grabs her solid script pen incase I attack again, and approaches me with caution but without fear. When she got close to me, I freaked. I stood my ground but morph my hand into the iron dragon club. When she was at reaching distance, she sped up a little. She then hugged. My brain was still processing what happened.

On instinct I grabbed hold of her for three seconds then I let go and began scouting the house for intruders. None, thankfully. I walked back to Levy and looked at her thoroughly. If I remember it correctly, she was three months pregnant. I looked at her stomach and saw it slightly swollen. I hugged her and cried. I felt so guilty and hurt. I attacked my beloved.

_Its okay, I'm here for you. _Levy said telepathically. I almost forgot that was appart of the bond.

"Thank you. For not hating me," I said.

"I was there in your nightmare. But in the back round," she said. "I was so scared of what I did to you."

"That wasn't you. It was a dream," I said to her.

**Seven months later:**

"She's going into labor. Gajeel. Lucy. Hold her steady," Wendy said. She became a nurse at Magnolia Hospital and gets really high pay do to her medical knowledge and skill.

"OH MY GOD!" Levy wailed.

"Hang in there shrimp, I'm right here," I said. I heard stories of woman giving birth and died. And I was literally freaking out. I did not want her to die. Not to mention my life would be taken as well, due to the bond.

"Levy, you can do it. We just need a few pushes," Bunny girl said. She became Wendy's assistant when it came to giving birth or curing diseases. Her spirits help as well. Virgo when she is needed to take over otherwise grabbed the needed chemicals and medicine to save a patient. Loke when the women gives birth, he catches it. He good at catching any and everything. What disturbed me is that he gets a clear view of my wife. Aries to make a cushion landing if Loke somehow couldn't catch it, otherwise keep the baby warm. Aquarius, who adores babies, human or spirit so much, she would use only gentle and light amount of water to clean the baby.

The baby came out, more like shot out. It launches itself like a torpedo and tackles Loke. When we saw the baby, it was completely iron. On instinct, I spanked the tiny iron ass and the baby started crying, while turning back into human form. Iron and Sky dragon slayers must have it easy when it comes to their off spring. The baby's iron shell could and must've protect the body incase it doesn't get caught. I don't know about Sky dragon slayers if their offspring just floats in mid-air. I didn't ask. I saw the baby, and instead of it being a boy. I was a girl. Thankfully it had Levy's hazel eyes and not my red creepy ones. Had my hair color but all in all I hope she grows up looking like Levy. I thanked Metalicana for a girl due to my nightmare of boys seven months ago.

"Let me see her," Levy ordered. I gave the iron baby to Levy and she held on to it. "I want to call her Becka."

"Becka is fine," I said. "As a matter of fact perfect."

"I hereby grant citizenship of Fiore to the new born girl, Becka Redfox," Wendy said exhaustedly.

**Ten years:**

We were doing that boring happy birthday song. I would've completely fallen asleep if Becka attcked my with the Iron Dragon Club. Yes, I taught her iron dragon slayer magic. I love my daughter so much. She did grow up to look like Levy. Funny is Becka has the exact piercing as mine. I love my family even flame brain is jealous. Haaaaaaaaaa! This is going to be the best times of my life.

The End

**I got carried away when it came the new kid. Other than that, I think its a good story.**


End file.
